The invention relates to a device for manufacturing packets from foldable (thin) packaging material, especially paper, film or the like, blanks being separated in succession from a web of the packaging material and led into a folding assembly, especially a rotary folding unit, to wrap an object.
The invention is concerned in particular with problems in the manufacture of soft-case packets for cigarettes. The packaging machines used for this work at high capacity and thus high speed of the members moved. This makes more difficult the handling particularly of thin critical packaging material, such as paper, film, tin foil etc. Leading blanks towards the folding assembly, especially towards a rotary folding unit requires special measures, particularly when the rotary folding unit circulates constantly.
For leading the web of packaging material or the detached blank, it is not possible to use those conveying members which grasp the material web or the blank over its whole surface or at least at both longitudinal edges. Only in the end region of the conveying can the material web or the blank be grasped by a conveyor, at the most on one side and in an edge region.